Medic (NOTD)
Description As the name suggests, this is the team's Medic. The Medic has gone through years of combat medical experience and has encountered many diseases and ailments; there is nothing she can't handle. The Medic's power lies in her use of nano-nites: microscopic, programmable droids that can assemble or destroy matter. Some Medics are known to operate on their enemy rather than their allies by programming their nano-nites to reduce targets to piles of melted ooze. Starting Skill Anti-Venom (X -> V) *Removes 1 venom on a target. Also heals 10 health. Passive Starting Skill Combat Shield Passive *Combat Shield makes Medics more resistant to ratings loss from hits than other non-tanking classes. Field Aid : Tier 1 'Heal' (E) - The most basic form of healing, requiring the Medic to maintain a constant stream of healing nano-nites to her target. No cooldown. 1 energy per second cost. :Level 1 - Heals 1 health a second :Level 2 - Heals 2 health a second :Level 3 - Heals 3 health a second 'Surgical Laser' ® - A staple ability amongst Field Aid Medics, this requires only a quick shot of nano-nites rather than a constant stream. The Surgical Laser heals a certain amount of health on its target instantly, and removes certain ailments. All levels of Surgical Laser remove 1 Open Wound, Cripple, and Blind from its target. 8 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Instantly heals 20 health :Level 2 - Instantly heals 30 health :Level 3 - Instantly heals 40 health Tier 2 'Nano Shield' (Q) - The Medic releases a number of nano-nites which remain close to a target augmenting the soldier's shield while increasing the overall shielding of the target. Lasts for 20 seconds. 3 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Increases shield by 30 and provides 1 shield armor :Level 2 - Increases shield by 60 and provides 2 shield armor :Cannot be applied to a target that has 0 shield with Short Circuit. 'Nano Weave' (W) - The Medic applies a package of nano-nites which covers the target seeking out any damaged tissue or dents in armor fixing them at an astounding rate. This is useful since the Medic is free to busy herself with other matters while the nano-nites do their work. Lasts 15 seconds. 10 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Heals 5 health per second :Level 2 - Heals 8 health per second Tier 3 'Restoration' (G) - The Medic releases a blast of nano-nites which seek out the nearest allies, including the Medic herself. These nano-nites will instantly heal a large amount of health. 30 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Instantly heals 100 health to the 5 closest allies (including the Medic) in an 8 radius AOE. Nano-Tech : Tier 1 'Mindblast' (F) - The Medic releases a radius 5 blast of nano-nites at a target area, which damages and stuns enemy units within. 7 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 20 damage and stuns for 1 second :Level 2 - Deals 30 damage and stuns for 1.5 seconds :Level 3 - Deals 40 damage and stuns for 2 seconds 'Nano-Haste' © - The Medic applies nano-nites to a target ally which works at speeding up the target's movement. 5 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. :Level 1 - Increases attack speed by 10% and movement speed by 10% for 20 seconds :Level 2 - Increases attack speed by 15% and movement speed by 12% for 30 seconds :Level 3 - Increases attack speed by 20% and movement speed by 15% for 40 seconds Tier 2 'Volatile Injection' (V) - A shot of nano-nites are injected into a single target where they wait patiently for the target's death. When their host dies the nano-nites burst from the body, dealing damage to nearby enemies in a radius 4 AOE. 2 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 50 damage on targets death :Level 2 - Deals 100 damage on targets death 'Energy Capacitors' The Medic requires energy to power the tasks of the nano-nites as they can become draining with use. This increases the maximum energy that can be stored by the Medic. Passive :Level 1 - Increases maximum energy by 75 :Level 2 - Increases maximum energy by 150 Tier 3 'More DoTs!' (G) - An extremely effective modification is made to the nano-nites as they are programmed to disassemble targets within an area by making them decay at an accelerated rate. Lasts as long as there are enemy units in the area of effect or it has gone through its full duration. 5 seconds cooldown. 25 energy. :Level 1 - Deals 20 damage a second for 60 seconds to units within a 5 radius AOE. Stacks up to 5 times. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team